A Second Chance at New Beginnings
by Mistra Rose
Summary: The future held death. The present held no promise. The past held the answers. She must stop the war before it even began. Can she? Different take I hope on time travel...Please Read!


_**Chapter One- Taking the Chance**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own in any shape or form Harry Potter. I do own the chant and that's it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The once beautiful and promised land of England was no more. The once lavish green grass was nothing but over grown dead weeds. River banks were stained with blood. The water didn't fare any better, or what ever water was flowing down the stream. The land was a wasteland.

Within the wasteland stood a once beautiful and magnificent castle, of Wizards and Witches. The castles name was Hogwarts. The castle was in ruins, but it was inhabited by students, staff members and survivors. No longer were there houses. Purebloods and muggleborns lived together to survive. The war didn't care about blood status. Everyone's blood flowed red in death. Young or old weren't spared. The only safe place left in the wizarding world was what was left of Hogwarts Castle.

The staff members were the top in his or her field. They had to be to prepare the young adults to face the current world to survive. The world wouldn't be kind to them. They had to learn to survive or be killed. That was the name of the game. It was what they were currently playing with the Dark Lord. The current Head Mistress of Hogwarts reminded the adults to always be 'Constantly Vigilance.'

The castle was silent and dark within the night. Within its halls the lights within one room remained lite. The room was once called the Restricted Section of the library, but it no longer was restricted. Within that room the current Head Mistress sat in front of a desk. Books all around her were opened, tagged and highlighted. She once was a young woman, but age and war had changed and aged her.

Hours passed by before a loud gasp and the scrapping of a chair was head. The Head Mistress moved over to another book she had open and confirmed what she had just found. It was possible. Her research had finally paid off. What she had to do was worth the sacrifice if it would save everyone. It would take about five months to complete. The process was harsh, but she would follow everything down to the letter. She ran from the room to start preparing for her next project.

*~*~*Five Months Pass*~*~*

The last stroke was finally made. The painting was finally complete. It had taken her a long time to acquire all of the materials needed, but she did. Her blood being the hardest. The painting had to be completely done using her blood and it had taken a lot. The Head Mistress stood in front of her own portrait. She placed one hand on her own heart and the other on the portrait's and started to chant. "_Take my soul out of time, so that it may transcend space and time. Place it within this portrait, so that we may start from a clean slate. I have given my blood; now take the rest of my lifeblood. I place the rest within your hand; now take me back to the time of sand." _

A light filled the room, but only for a moment. Within that moment, time stopped. Gone was the portrait, but the dead body of the Head Mistress remained. As time resumed, the castle trembled with such strength and power it started to collapse. The only room to completely crumble was where the portrait had once been placed. The only evidence of what had happened that night was the cooling body of the Head Mistress buried under the rubble.

_To be Continued…_

**Important Authors Note**

Interested or not! I've had this chapter written for a while now and have never posted it. I do not have the time to write it, nor the vast knowledge of everything Harry Potter. I just watch the movies and read fanfiction, which is enough to get me by. This had no beta reader go over it, so I hope the errors weren't tooooooooo bad.

So………Anyone want to adopt it and take it as there own? I promise it doesn't bite…much.

This story has a basic plot, but I think it's a little different then others out there. I have some of the ideas that I want to happen, but who ever take it will have complete control. I just ask that they meet a few of the plot points.

If you are interest leave me a PM and tell me what your ideas are? If no one is interested then this story will probably stay unfinished forever, I just don't know.

**_Please _leave a review anyway**.


End file.
